Project Summary ? Shared Resources Core The Shared Resources Core (P01 Core) supports two components that are important to all three projects. The first of these is the availability of a committed bioinformatics research scientist whose office is located on the 4th floor within the space shared by the three projects. The second part of the P01 Core is the sharing of common equipment, services, and materials in order to bring the three projects together and enable cost- effective use of funds. The bioinformatics component of the P01 Core has collaborated with the investigators in the three labs for the past 8 years, including the prior grant period, thus insuring an overall awareness of the context of experiments and the overall goals and strategy of the three projects. The primary goal of the P01 Core is to provide statistical, bio-statistical, high-performance computing, and algorithmic expertise to all three projects in support of their aims. This includes analysis of datasets from various high-throughput technologies, implementation of novel and customized solutions, user training in computational concepts, and results interpretation, among other things. The second component of the P01 Core focuses on the cost-effective sharing of resources and materials. The use of shared equipment promotes interaction between investigators on a daily basis, and is facilitated by the fact that all three labs occupy adjacent space on the same floor. All of the equipment supported by the P01 Core is housed in a shared space of 3,200 sq. ft. The P01 Core funds are administered by a lab manager and a KI financial administrator assigned to this project. The purchase plans, and maintenance/repair contracts are responsive to the needs of the three projects.